


It's Not Exact But That's Love.（中译）

by bde3ybde3y



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bde3ybde3y/pseuds/bde3ybde3y
Summary: “你让我想要重新开始享受生命。”





	It's Not Exact But That's Love.（中译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not Exact But That's Love.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687180) by [theweakestthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing). 



> 涉及Jonathan/Steve，斜线有意义注意。  
> 渣翻，没有beta，翻译错误和词句不通都是我的。希望大噶能去看看太太的原文留个kudo~原文非常美了可以说是！

就在他们停在路边，想要给车换个轮胎的时候，Jonathan瞥见了Steve车斗里的那只球棒。他的目光扫过球棒上突出的钉子。至于上边的残余物，Jonathan只能假定是干涸的血迹和内脏，来源于那些曾经折磨他们的怪物，那差不多是两年前的事情了。

“你知道，这玩意儿是我做的，到头来所有的功劳倒是归在了你头上。”Jonathan喃喃道，还没蠢到光天化日把它拿出来欣赏，无论如何，他指的是什么一目了然。“功劳总是你的。”他又加了一句，听上去有些怨念。

他早就放下了这段过去，Steve早就向他道过歉，态度真诚得吓人；事实上，他终于把Jonathan当人看了，还给他买了一架崭新的相机，这事还得多谢Nancy插手中转。Nancy是他们最后走到一起的真正原因，先是成为朋友，然后是他们现在这种……不管是什么关系的状态。他们都知道彼此间的重要意义，只不过仍未给这种关系贴上标签。

Nancy曾是他们两个的粘合剂，她草草地把两人独自丢在学校的暗房，好让Steve再次——Jonathan记忆里这已经是第三或者第四回——跟他道歉。Jonathan大概说了“要是你还不闭嘴我就把这卷胶卷塞进你的喉咙”之类的话，而Steve笑出声，完全没有生气。他之前从来没和Steve讲过这么长的话。这之后事情就顺利起来，呃，好吧，直到他和Nancy开始勾勾搭搭，但显然Steve不再在意这些了，他们几个仍是朋友。之后这种关系又有所变化，他和Nancy渐行渐远，却和Steve日益亲近。他们两个互相接近的方式几乎有些好笑。

“那也没持续多久不是？”Steve应道，蹲在爆了胎的后车胎旁边，“显然，荣耀总是归于混球儿。”他添了一句，面带嘲讽抬头瞄了一眼Jonathan，而Jonathan自己则对这话不太确定。

就在他面前，Jonathan眼看着Steve逐渐改变了本性。要么是Steve变了，要么是Jonathan越发了解了真正的Steve，他永远也不知道哪个是真的，但Steve总是怀着歉意，好心，与承认错误的勇气，最重要的是Steve难以置信地迷人。Jonathan没法忽略这个，他不由自主地被那热诚的魅力俘获。

“你就打算站在那儿，看着你可爱的男朋友在这里挣扎，还是打算过来帮把手？”Steve问道，皱着眉头，抬眼看Jonathan。

“男朋友？”Jonathan用一种怀疑的语气问道。

“什么都好，赶紧过来。”Steve朝他招手。

“好吧，那就男朋友了。”Jonathan揶揄，Steve在他走过来蹲在一旁的时候叹了口气。

“你也不用嘲笑我吧。”Steve喃喃道，拧下轮胎上的螺帽时几乎一副闷闷不乐的表情。

“我没有嘲笑你，那很好。”Jonathan轻轻推了推Steve的肩膀，“所以我现在有个男朋友了，是不是？”他添了一句，朝对方假笑着，把备胎固定在腿间扶好。

“别得寸进尺了Byers，不然这个男朋友很快就没啦。”Steve警告道，也推了推Jonathan，笑容大胆肆意。

Jonathan爱那个笑容，在他们真正开始了解对方的时候，他曾经避开过对方这样的笑意。刚开始他没那么多余裕去了解Steve，找回Will这件事占据了他全部的心神，然后就是他和Nancy在一起了，再加上Will那边又有状况。Steve对这一切保持着一种奇异的冷静。这花了他们一段时间，但Steve慢慢侵入了Jonathan的生活，直到他再也无法想象生命中没有对方会是什么样。

他不再躲避那个笑容了。他向对方回以微笑。

* * *

 

瓶子打在墙上的时候没有碎掉，但掉在地上的时候摔了个粉碎。在Jonathan丢出瓶子的时候，Steve就站在他旁边，Jonathan的爆发毫无征兆。但Steve没有畏缩，Jonathan这么伤心，Steve就知道他得在某时某刻爆发出来。

“Hey，她也跟我分手了，我们俩大概能组个俱乐部。”Steve朝Jonathan微笑，“还得去准备件队服。”他对上Jonathan紧绷着的表情，开着玩笑。

“我不敢相信你接受得那么顺畅。” Jonathan说道，他们三人在黑暗中跌跌撞撞的记忆涌上眼前，他和Nancy看见Steve出现的时候那么惊讶，现在想来有点傻。那些怪物之类的玩意儿好像萦绕在每个人的心头，罔顾他们的意愿与挣扎，将他们拽入黑暗的中心。

“我就是这种淡定的人。”Steve双手插兜，耸了耸肩。“那时候我有更重要的事要考虑，我们几个都是。”

“是啊。”Jonathan呼气，抓了抓头发，看着他在水泥地上搞出来的这一团糟。“我是个笨蛋。”他呻吟道。

“我本来什么都不打算说的，不过这点我同意。”Steve再次耸耸肩，掌心向上摊了摊手。

“闭嘴吧Harrington，”Jonathan呻吟道，半心半意地怒视着对方。

“你知道这是永远不可能的。”Steve回击道，叫Jonathan又叹息一声，Steve对此笑出声。

“我应该去道歉。”Jonathan盯着地面看了一会儿，开口道，玻璃碎片从墙边散落开来，一直蔓延到他脚下。

他和Nancy在剧院外边吵了起来，他们最近渐渐有了分歧，分开来的时间比一起过的时间还多，而在一起的时候感觉也不对，他们意识到这个有一阵了。这种感觉咕嘟咕嘟地酝酿着，直到Jonathan感觉自己要被煮沸，他在走向Nancy车子的路上爆发了。

Nancy叫着“我们两个之间完了”然后旋风一般离开的时候，Steve恰好路过，撞上Jonathan孤零零地站在狭小的停车场里，一脸尴尬。他和Steve的对视长到荒唐，然后Steve打破沉默，问Jonathan想不想来瓶可乐。他们走到附近的711，Steve一路胡侃，而Jonathan沉默地跟在后边，安静地沉思着，仿佛要在水泥地上盯出洞来。于是Steve抓住了主动权，把Jonathan领向更僻静些的地方，在那儿Jonathan更有可能开口。他们拐进一条小巷，就是在这里Jonathan把他手里的空瓶子砸向了墙壁。

“是啊。”Steve拖长音，叉着腰。

“我应该为了什么道歉？”Jonathan畏缩道，他知道情况很糟，但说实在的，没有什么确切的需要道歉的事情，他们两个都没做错什么，他只是不想为此失去Nancy的友谊。他抬起头，隔着刘海羞怯地看向Steve。

“因为你当了一次混球？”Steve提议道，Jonathan叹了口气。

“为什么每件事都没法善终？”Jonathan随着呼吸低声说道，把刘海拨到两边，试图想明白他到底要为了什么向Nancy道歉，他应该去她家还是打个电话？显然他得在周一返校之前把这件事弥补好。

“别担心，伙计。”Steve说着，拍拍Jonathan的肩膀。“事情会解决的。”他加了一句，而Jonathan意识到自己也相信了这句话。在他过往的生命中，Jonathan愿为这样一次鼓舞付出一切。

Steve的话语坚定到仿佛可以倚靠，在他的声音里，Jonathan连呼吸都轻松了一些。Jonathan将之归类于超能力之类的，这还没到不可置信的范畴，毕竟Jane（之前叫Eleven）就有这样的力量，而且显然这样的人不止一个。Steve的超能力就是改变氛围，他曾经见过对方在十分钟之内让一屋子兴冲冲的青少年冷静下来，甚至让他们跟着Steve逊毙了的笑话开怀大笑。连Jonathan也没法对此免疫，而他发现自己也沉浸于此。

“别告诉别人，但是有时候你是真的挺酷的，Harrington。”Jonathan透过睫毛和乱糟糟的刘海，仰起头来看他。

“是啊，well，我总得关照一下朋友嘛。”Steve的手沉甸甸地压在Jonathan的肩上。他的碰触对Jonathan而言宛如船锚，令他安定。

* * *

 

“该死的从浴缸里出去，Steve！”Jonathan呻吟道，是那种面对“Steve一边叫人着恼，一边还有点魅力四射的时候”的专属语气。也就只有Steve能做到了。

Jonathan还没来得及从牛仔裤里挣脱出来，Steve已经溜进浴缸。Jonathan盼这个热水浴盼了一整天了，放在平时，他也不是不乐意和他的男朋友一起淋个浴或者泡个澡，然而今天不是时候。他一整天都在扛着摄影设备跑来跑去，累得骨头都酸，只想闭着眼睛在热水泡泡浴里躺上个二十分钟。一个人，重点是一个人。

“我以为你想泡澡放松一下呢。”Steve微笑着，把湿淋淋的头发抹到耳后。就算Jonathan有点气，他的目光还是不由自主地在对方的躯干上徘徊不定。他收回目光，转而盯着自己的倒影。

“这个计划不包括你啊。”Jonathan叹息道，塌下肩膀，半裸着站在浴缸旁边。

“来嘛Jonny，我会帮你放松哒。”Steve装出一副甜腻腻的语气，朝他弯了弯手指，召唤道。

“我真的只需要放松。”Jonathan恳求道，看着对方的脚踝探出浴缸边沿，交叉起来。

“不要瞎搞，知道了。”Steve说着探出双手，把腿缩回浴缸里，给Jonathan腾出地方。水面随着他的动作晃来晃去，把Jonathan的决心都溶解掉了。

他把衣服脱光，最后一次叹了口气，浸入了热气腾腾的水中。他能感受到自己打结的肌肉慢慢放松下来，热意入侵了他的身体。有手指攀上他的肩膀，大拇指摁上他的肩胛骨。他渐渐融化在Steve的碰触和水的温热之中，自知这危险得很，而且自从看了《猛鬼街》*之后他就一直害怕在浴缸里睡着，但是刚刚他已经迷糊在半梦半醒的边缘了。

（*注：1984年的电影《猛鬼街》第一部，在梦中杀人的杀手试图在女主在浴缸里睡着的时候把她拖入水中杀掉她。）

“不要瞎搞，记得吗？”Jonathan喃喃道，向着Steve的碰触倚靠过去。

“嗯哼，这次真的只是按摩。”Steve和他保证，继续手上的动作。

Steve执着于吸引注意似乎是件好事，否则Jonathan一定就在浴缸里睡过去了，他已经准备好直接进入梦乡。他才躺进来五分钟，没真洗干净多少，这有点叫人扫兴，但是Jonathan没力气去在乎这个了。

Steve的手指从他的肩膀滑下，把他平放到水里，打湿了他的头发。Jonathan躺在Steve的大腿上，仰视着他；Steve低头，对他露出一个柔和的微笑。头皮上打着圈按压的指头让他眼皮打架，在这种轻柔的韵律之下，Jonathan发觉自己渐渐眯着了。

过了一阵，他猛然转醒，睁大眼睛，心跳如擂鼓，害怕自己溺死在了水里，却发现自己躺在床上。等他意识到自己没溺水，思绪才慢慢回归。他倒回床上，头发仍然湿漉漉的贴着床单。想到Steve一路把他从浴缸抱回床上有点让人尴尬，然而Steve在这方面这么可靠令他心存感激。

他把脸埋进枕头，这一次没有陷入水中，亦非Steve的手心——他陷入沉眠。

* * *

 

背脊极力向上弓起，Steve狠狠咬住嘴唇，努力把喉间的呻吟堵回嘴里。Jonathan比他预料的温柔太多。Jonathan花了时间也花了心思确保Steve不会受伤，缓慢而平稳地将他打开。Jonathan真的研究过了，读了学校图书馆里的医疗书籍，趁没人注意做做笔记。Steve不能肯定他到底该觉得这件事可爱还是吓人，但是这至少表明Jonathan上了心。

在Jonathan的坚持下，润滑剂和安全套都是Steve自己买的，Steve都能想象到对方试图去买这些的时候烧红的脸。就算Jonathan没有尴尬致死，至少也够他直接昏过去了。Steve去了杂货店，装出洋洋得意的神气，一副又钓到了妹子的样子。他之前来买过安全套，就在这同一家杂货店，这对Steve来说不算什么大事，但是润滑剂就是新添的了。在他信心十足的表情之下，Steve正因兴奋和恐惧而颤抖着。是Jonathan先和他提了这个，把他吓了一跳，要不是他当时正坐着，他发誓自己一定会摔在地上。

就如同所有的青少年一般，他们有自己的计划：什么时候、在哪儿、怎么做。至于在哪儿，肯定是Steve家，他爸妈经常不在家，所以只要等到下次他们出镇去就好，说实话，他们出去得颇为频繁。

那天晚上Jonathan去他家的时候，Steve拽着他的领子，把门踢上，把他往房子深处拖。他们的嘴唇撞在一起，就像岩石撞上岩石，唇瓣贴合得如此紧密以至于能感受到对方的齿列。Steve的手从Jonathan的T恤一路滑到他的后颈，又抓住他的头发。Jonathan的双手在他身上不停游走，不确定该往哪里放，任由Steve把他拉向床上。

Jonathan和缓的动作让他心烦意乱，Steve确信要是他再这么继续下去，自己早晚要把嘴唇咬破。对方在他上方喘息着，呼吸就打在他的脖子旁边，在他潮红一片的咽喉附近徘徊不去，让他浑身发颤。Steve一只手抓紧了脑袋旁边的床单，另一只手纠缠在Jonathan的头发里。

有一部分的自己绝望地想让Jonathan动快一点，但他的自尊心让他该死的把嘴闭好了。不是说Jonathan以前没有听过他的呻吟，但他们在亲密的时候的确并不多说什么。他们互相做过口活，也摸遍了对方全身，但是这回不一样，这回Jonathan深埋进他的身体，令他感觉全然脆弱。

Steve闭紧了嘴巴，臀部朝Jonathan撞过去。这一动让Jonathan吸了口气，在Steve的下巴上落下断断续续的喘息。Steve继续着自己的动作，掌握了一些主动权，他把胳膊绕上Jonathan宽阔的肩膀，双腿缠上对方的腰，脚踝交叉一锁。Jonathan在他的注视下眨了眨眼睛。

快感从他从未预料到的位置席卷而来。Steve呻吟着，与Jonathan前额相抵，两人粗率的喘息交织在一起。他们全身泛红，汗水淋淋的身体互相挤压，Jonathan抬起Steve的腿向后压，直到他的膝盖抵住胸膛。Jonathan加快节奏的时候，Steve把手探下去，开始抚慰自己。

他感觉到Jonathan射了，感觉到对方贴着他颤抖着，嘶哑的呻吟直冲他的耳膜。对方薄薄的嘴唇贴向他的脖颈，呼噜呼噜的呼吸声就抵着他的脉搏，他也射了出来，喘息不止。

Jonathan慢慢从他身体里退出来，两人都嘶声畏缩了一下。Steve砸回床上，从床边抽了几张面巾纸把自己擦干净，看着Jonathan走出了房间。他的胸膛浅浅地起伏着，盯着大敞的门口看。Steve挣扎着坐起身来，不太好意思地发现自己的胳膊发软。他扫视着房间，试图找到自己把短裤扔到哪儿去了。

“发型不错，Harrington，”Jonathan再次走进房间的时候评价道，弯下腰，捡回自己四散在地上的衣服。

Steve下了床，从地上捡起自己的短裤，在弯腰的时候看到了自己在镜子里的倒影。管这发型叫糟糕真是给他面子了。Steve对自己乱成一团的形象眨了眨眼，他的头发纠结散乱，朝不同方向翘起，嘴唇有些肿，身上还有几个Steve完全不记得何时印上的青色吻痕。

“这就叫辣得一团糟，Byers。”Steve说着，把短裤提好。

“当然，你辣得一团糟。”Jonathan应道，把T恤拉过头顶穿好，眼睛一直盯着他看。

Steve又爬回床上。Jonathan把自己的短裤穿好，也陷进他旁边的床垫里。他朝Jonathan倾身，在对方唇上落下一个纯洁的吻，然后关掉了灯。他们并肩躺着，手掌交握，手指相缠。

* * *

 

Steve本来希望永远也用不到那根球棒了，他极力想要忘掉它在手心的重量，然而又一次地，他蜷伏在黑暗中，球棒握在身侧。他不知道一根球棒该怎么对付一个跨维度的“幽灵”，但是这些破事根本不在科学范畴，而且他也从来没彻底理解过这一切。一个人影飞快地掠过了他们手电筒打出来的光柱，动静足以把Steve从走神中惊醒。Dustin本来不该从他身边跑开的，但是这个笨蛋看见了一个疑似被附身了的Max的身影，而他自然而然就得追着过去。

“她被另一边附身了。”之前，Jane曾在Byers家盯着夜色喃喃道，“如果我们不快点把它驱逐出去，它会把其他东西也引过来。”

Steve没来得及问附身Max的是从哪一边来的什么东西，Jane的意思是阴间还是另一个扭曲的维度？Steve猜他永远也不会知道了，因为就在这一刻，某种巨犬大小的覆着鳞片的蝙蝠撞进了起居室的窗户。Byers家的房子这几年受的撞击显然超出了平均水准，Steve为散落一地的玻璃默默哀悼。Jonathan拖了厨房的一把椅子往怪物身上砸，一直到它不再动弹才停手。

Steve尽量把手电筒的光柱照在Dustin背上，叫着他的名字。Dustin的手电则照着前面Max的身影，女孩姜黄色的头发在光下一闪一闪。

“该死的用对讲机啊，Henderson！”Steve吼道，很快追上了小男孩，他把Dustin的夹克衫抓在手里，把他拉到一边。

他们继续在森林里追踪Max，Dustin一路调整着自己的耳机和挂在后腰上的对讲机。里头传来的刺啦声让他们都缩了缩脖子，但很快线路就安静下来，Dustin开始呼叫其他人。

“伙计们，我们找到她了，我们找到Max了。”Dustin火急火燎地向麦克风汇报。

Steve能隐约辨认出Dustin耳机里的声响，对方的声音噼噼啪啪地通过小小的耳机传过来。他们一路跌跌撞撞，在黑暗的林子里磕磕绊绊地前进，但仍把光柱集中在Max身上，尽最大努力别再把她跟丢了。

“她在朝采石场走。”Dustin边跑边说道，空着的那只手扶着头上的耳机和帽子。“Nancy说我们得趁她还没到，把她截住。”耳机里传来几句急促的、难以辨识的话语之后，他朝Steve转告道。

“这个就比较难了。”Steve咕哝着，眼睛仍然盯着十英尺前的Max，“一个十三岁的小孩子怎么能跑这么快的？”他怨念地加上一句。

“其他人去侧翼了，我们可以来个包抄。”Dustin说，Steve点点头。

他们马上就要跑出林地的时候Lucas从右边扑过来，把Max扭倒在地上。Steve和Dustin马上赶过来，Max扭动着，在Lucas的禁锢下努力挣扎。很快，队伍里的其他人也从树林间现身了。

“把她摁住。”Mike吼道。Jonathan冲在他前面，Mike一路跟在后边。

Steve把球棒和电筒扔掉，抓住Max的肩膀，尽最大努力把她摁在地上。她挣扎的力气之大，根本不是人类能达到的。就算他自己、Lucas、Dustin，现在加上Nancy一起压着她，也只是勉强把她压住。

“Jane，你觉得你能把它驱除掉吗？”Jonathan朝这边跑过来，问道。

Max眼珠棕黑，现在正像一只狂暴的动物一样朝他们唁唁出声，危险地挣动着，咆哮着。Steve打心底希望她不会朝他吐口水，或者像《驱魔人》里被附身的小姑娘一样呕吐，他可不那么热衷于被液体浇一身。

“我会尽力。”Jane答道。Jonathan加入进来，一起把Max摁在泥泞的地面上。

Mike和Will站在Jane旁边，而Jane双手在面前交握，这可能是他第三或者第四次看见她施展她的魔法了。这很酷，也同样吓人。Max开始剧烈抽搐，而他眼睁睁地看着Jane磨了磨牙，双脚陷入了泥地里。

身后一响。是那种Steve希望他根本没听到的声响，起初低低的，之后越来越大声。他们身后的丛林里瑟瑟作响，之后就是急促的穿行声，这把Steve带回了他极力想忘却的回忆中。

“Mike，Will，来接我的班。”Steve叫道，他探出一只手去，摸到了自己的球棒，等着男孩们朝他冲过来。

之前那些蝙蝠似的怪物从森林里扑出来，而Steve站起身来，把钉了钉子的球棒握在手中。他冲到Jane身前，稳住站姿，举高球棒，等着那些怪物们落得足够低。其中一只鼓翼朝他俯冲过来，Steve挥动球棒，嘴唇紧抿成一条坚毅的细线。他用尽全身力气，把那只蝙蝠击飞了。

Dustin在他身后呻吟了一声，Steve回过头，看见Max狠狠踢了他的肚子一脚。就算有六个人摁着她，Max仍然马上就要挣开了。

“还要多久，Jane？”Mike问道，一只膝盖压在Max胸口，另一只压着她的胳膊，他几乎要喘不上气了，汗水从眉毛上淌下来。

“马上。”Jane喃喃道，皱紧眉头，把力量集中在Max身上。

“我不想催你，孩子，但是我们可没多少时间了。”Steve说道，盯着头顶那些蝙蝠似的怪物，现在它们开始绕着他们转圈飞了。每当它们之中的一只胆敢飞下来，他就挥舞着球棒将它赶开，但它们越来越大胆。有一只蝙蝠俯冲着袭来，Steve勉强才赶上挥棒，钉子陷入它的身体，Steve不得不踩着它的尸体把球棒拔出来。

然后攻击从下方袭来，世界倾斜倒转，在Steve反应过来之前他就失去了意识。他本来应该在休假期，在Byers家里庆祝棒透了的感恩节（既然他爸妈出差去了，又一次）。他本来应该吃着火鸡，让Jonathan抱怨出声，而Will大笑着，Joyce也报以柔和的微笑。当然了，事情就不可能照预期那样发展，起码在这个小镇上，在他和他的朋友们身上不行，他苦涩地思量道。

等他睁开眼睛，Jonathan的身影隐约出现在视线中。到底为什么每一次都是他被痛揍一顿？Steve觉得他运气大概就是这么好。不知怎么，他躺在Byers家的厨房地板上，他猜大概是Jonathan把他背过来的，或者更确切一点，一路挣扎着把他拖回来的。

“天呐，看到你总是这么让人高兴，Byers。”Steve无力地打了个招呼，视线边缘有些模糊，于是认定自己大概有点轻微脑震荡。

Jonathan笑起来，眯起眼睛俯视着Steve，“很高兴你还活着，笨蛋。”他说着，轻轻捶了捶Steve的胸口。

Steve往屋里扫视了一圈，Max在沙发上昏迷着，头枕在Jane腿上。Nancy和其他的孩子们正在清理厨房里的一团糟，Joyce正在向破掉的窗户上钉垃圾袋，用做临时的遮挡。Jonathan扶着他缓慢站起身，他摇摇晃晃地，沉沉地倚靠在对方身上。脉动着的痛感使他在Jonathan肩膀上呻吟出声。

“在我们把你俩都送到医院之前，我们得串好词。”Hopper的声音在他身后炸开。

“我跟小孩们在森林里瞎胡闹的时候摔的。”Steve以坚定的语气开口，尽可能显得确信不疑，毕竟现在他的舌头感觉就像硬塞进他嘴里的外来物体似的。

“好小子，Harrington。”Hopper拍拍他的肩膀，这一个动作就让Steve胃部一抽。

这只是霍金斯镇上另一个倒霉的秋夜，但是至少他们都在这里，至少他们都还安全。Steve觉得他大概能忍受隔一段时间就被痛揍一顿，只要大家下一次也还都能活得好好的。

* * *

 

街灯将光洒向车顶，Steve瞄了一眼后视镜里自己的倒影，向后一缩。他的嘴唇裂开了，上唇上还挂着干掉的鼻血，右眼眶上更是血迹斑斑，他都能感受到乌青的眼圈在逐渐形成。大概和Billy再打一架算不上明智之举。多半情况下，Steve都绕着他走，而在Byers家那一晚过后，Billy也没再找他麻烦。但是今天这回无论如何都避不开了。

Steve不是那么容易被惹恼的人，但是总有事能瞬间点爆他的怒点：其中之一曾经也从他自己嘴里说出来过。无论何时，只要听到直指Byers的恶意，愧疚就在他的胃里可怕地搅动着，就算他想停下也无计可施。

“你看上去糟透了Harrington，”Jonathan在驾驶座上咕哝道，尖利的眼神扫视着他，“他们也要开始管你叫基佬了，”他握紧了方向盘，用力到指节发白。

“说得跟我在乎他们怎么叫似的。”Steve回嘴。

他本来应该下车回家的，但Steve只是坐在那儿盯着窗外，盯着他黑暗一片的家。家，Steve不确定他到底是不是了解这个词的含义，那栋房子只不过是一具他和父母不时借住的空壳。

“Nancy也会骂死你的，”Jonathan用上了他的长辈腔，就是他时不时会和Will用的那种。

“是啊，当然，毕竟她那么通情达理。”Steve喃喃道，把头仰在靠枕上，盯着Jonathan，对方也盯着他看。

Jonathan眨了眨眼睛，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样缓慢地扇动，但藏在后面的目光尖锐而探究。那种眼神经常让Steve想知道对方脑袋里究竟在想什么。Jonathan绝对不算多话的人，大多数时候他开口只是为了告诉Steve闭嘴，所以大多数时候，Steve都只能靠猜的。

“怎么？”Jonathan低声道，把目光从Steve身上转开，看向他们眼前的马路。

街灯流泻在Jonathan的侧脸上，好看得让人心惊。光线清晰地勾勒出他的轮廓，让Steve想起在教科书上见过的油画。他的目光沿着Jonathan下巴的曲线一路追溯，直到发现自己向前倾身，跌入了对方的个人空间。

“我能吻你吗？”Steve听见自己问道，根本没时间细想，话语就溜出唇边。

“什么？”Jonathan立刻把头扭了回来，睁大眼睛，快速眨动着。

“是我吐字不清，还是你只是想听我再说一遍？”Steve鲁莽地开口，孤注一掷。

“我不需要再听一遍了。”Jonathan挑高眉毛，抓了抓头发。

“好，那我走了。”Steve的手握上车门把手。拒绝是意料之中的，然而这答案仍然蛰得他生疼。就在他马上要开门下车的时候，一只拳头探进他的夹克口袋阻止了他，把他拽回了Jonathan的空间里。

然后他们的唇压在一起，彼此探寻，Jonathan的呼吸打在他的上唇，有些痒，他们就那样保持了片刻。Jonathan松开他，Steve跌回座位上，这次轮到他朝对方眨了眨眼睛，不能确定自己嘴唇上的麻痒感到底是刚刚亲吻的残响，还是来源于伤口撕裂的微弱疼痛。

“Well，至少下回他们管我叫基佬的时候是货真价实的了。”Steve开口道。他就是有这种习惯，喜欢说点蠢话来打破沉默。而他早就知道Jonathan更喜欢保持沉默。

“回家去吧，Steve，”Jonathan的语气里没了惯常的尖刻，更像是一种无奈的喜爱之情，他推了推Steve的肩膀。

“晚安Byers，”Steve挂上一个傻瓜似的笑容，这个动作又扯动了他嘴唇上的伤口，叫他疼得一缩。

“晚安Harrington。”Jonathan应道，向对方笑着摇了摇头。

Steve站在自己家门口，看着Jonathan的车消失在安静的街头。虽然白天过的不顺，他想道，但今夜的确是一个美好的夜晚。

* * *

 

“商校。”Jonathan嘲道，坐在Steve的床上，捡起自己的牛仔裤。夏天结束了，Jonathan希望永远也不会结束的夏天结束了。

Steve正忙前忙后，打包行李。抽屉都被拉开了，衣柜门也大敞着。感觉就好像Steve要去逃命，其实他只是要去商校念大学。这念头让Jonathan有点想吐。所有那些预科生的玩意儿都是过去的Steve了；Steve不再是过去的样子，也不会再融入到这一群人里了。

“是啊我知道，听上去挺tm吓人的，是吧？”Steve假笑了一下，把叠好的衬衫放进行李箱。

“姐妹会的小姑娘们要为Harrington的魅力疯狂了，”Jonathan咕哝着，本来是开个玩笑，然而语气中渗进了一丝苦涩，但Steve似乎没注意到。

“那她们惨了，我名草有主啦。”Steve笑道，朝Jonathan眨眨眼，让对方做了个鬼脸。

“滚蛋吧Steve，”Jonathan嘘他，Steve揉了揉他的头发，被他拨开了。

“你不用担心我丢在大都市里，Johnny boy，我从头到脚都是小镇人。”Steve跟他保证，Jonathan翻了个白眼。

“我没担心把你弄丢，”Jonathan含混道，转头避开了Steve的注视，“Nancy还在这儿，我也还有Will和我妈，我更担心你失去的那些东西。”他继续说道，牙齿咬在一起，话语绊在唇齿之间。

他知道Steve对于被遗弃的恐惧。对方将之藏得不错，但Jonathan在忽略自己的问题、假装它们不存在方面堪称专家，在往Steve空荡荡的家里去了几次，又经历了Steve紧抓着他的衬衫布料入眠的夜晚之后，他慢慢将线索拼凑了起来。

“我随时可以给你们打电话，而且我和你们只隔着一个州啊，”Steve把一条穿旧了的牛仔裤在前臂上折好，“我没问题的。”他额外强调道。

Jonathan没太把这话当真，他把手伸进背包，翻了翻，抓到了一个纸包。他把纸包拿出来，递给Steve，掂量着到底应该怎样开口，最后决定不再多想直说了。

“给你，”Jonathan把纸包递出去。

Steve从Jonathan手里接过纸包，一言不发，探手进去，往里瞥着看。Jonathan无比感激自己不用多做解释。

“不会吧，”Steve低声道，盯着手心里的磁带，绽开一个大大的微笑，“一盘货真价实的Jonathan Byers混音带。”他说着，又翻过来看。

Jonathan什么都没说，只是坐在那儿，在Steve无限喜爱的注视下不安地扭动着。

“里边是什么？”Steve仍然以赞叹的目光打量着那盘磁带，问道。

“你得自己听听才知道了。”Jonathan说道，盯着自己的脚，穿着袜子的脚趾在地毯上蜷缩起来。

Steve的手指抬起他的下巴，吻了他，感觉就好像一片羽毛击中了唇边。

“谢谢。”Steve贴着Jonathan的嘴唇开口，“现在不管我去哪儿，你都会在我身边了。”他微笑起来。这大概就是Jonathan的目的，把一点点的自己留在Steve身边。

* * *

 

Steve认为自己很幸运。他的手探进Jonathan的衬衫，对方的皮肤在他的碰触之下苍白光洁，他的膝盖陷进破破烂烂的沙发，手指一路向上探寻，手肘抵着破旧发硬的坐垫，他俯下身，将吻印在对方柔软平坦的腹部。

他注意到了Jonathan叹息的方式，如同在掩藏被Steve的动作撩拨起的，从喉咙口飞掠而过的笑意。Steve微笑起来，继续他羽毛似的轻盈的吻，指尖抚过Jonathan身侧，让对方在他身下扭动起来。

沙发散发着泼洒的橙汁和可乐的味道，烟草的气味也挥之不去，布面上满是烟头粗心大意烫出来的洞，坐垫之间挤着一系列小玩意儿，硬币，塑料小兵，Steve确定蛀虫曾经在此大快朵颐。Steve觉得这个场景与Jonathan十分相配，有一点被磨损，被撕扯，然而特征明确，个性十足。Steve用掌心压住对方髋骨的锋利曲线。

“你是真的喜欢做这个，是吧？”Jonathan喃喃道，在Steve抬头看他的时候面庞笼罩在一片昏暗里。

Steve没有回答，转而将手指缠上Jonathan的牛仔裤腰带，仍然一路盯着对方的脸。Jonathan很快跟上，抬起腰，让Steve把他的牛仔裤拽到大腿，挨近Steve膝盖的位置。Steve抓住Jonathan的大腿，脸埋进年轻男孩的下腹，隔着布料将Jonathan正在苏醒的勃起含进口中。

Jonathan不是那种叫起来很放得开的类型，他的欢愉都藏在气音与粗率的喘息之中。他的手指滑进Steve的发丛，手掌停在他的头顶，不确定般地轻拽着。Steve抵着对方半勃的老二微笑起来。

他留着Jonathan的内裤，舌头压紧了对方性器的头部，让Jonathan在他身下小幅度弹动了一下。放在他头上的手开始不安分地轻轻向下按。他抬起头，把Jonathan的内裤拽下来，在对方的髋骨上磨了磨牙，之后握住Jonathan胀大的老二，让对方开始在他身下扭动。

他的舌头在Jonathan光滑的皮肤上游走，在对方臀部吮出一个吻痕，将自己的爱慕印上对方的身体。Steve缓缓地动着拳头，握着Jonathan的性器，掌心湿粘。他的吻一路向下，直到下腹，然后用嘴代替了自己的手。

他的嘴唇包裹住湿粘的头部，慢慢吞了下去，将Jonathan的嘶声叹息当做称赞收下。他就这样继续了一会儿，感受着Jonathan在身下慢慢展开，对方的手指失去了目标，缠在他的头发里。等他们干完，现场绝对是一团糟。

他的手指握住底端，伸出舌头舔过头部的缝隙，尝到了前液的味道。Jonathan的背脊从破破烂烂的沙发上反弓起来，Steve注视着对方挣扎的时候，喉结凸起的样子。之后Jonathan直射进他喉咙里，被他大口吞了下去。

Steve坐起身，用手背擦擦嘴，在平复呼吸的时候胸口沉重地起起伏伏。他的目光一路逡巡，直至撞上对方的眼睛，然后又轮到Jonathan将他从头打量了一遍。Jonathan尖锐的目光定在他下腹支起的帐篷上，Steve眼睁睁地看着Jonathan舔了舔薄薄的嘴唇，之后撑起身，抓住Steve的肩膀，把他摁倒在沙发上。他在对方的眼里读到了渴望，之后两人的嘴唇仓促地撞在一起。

Steve觉得自己真的很幸运。

* * *

 

“你让我想要重新开始享受生命。”Jonathan喃喃道，眼睛盯着上方的星空，没法让自己看向身边的人。

他们躺在Jonathan的车顶上，底下的收音机放着音乐。要是他足够老套，Jonathan估计就会觉得这一刻神奇或浪漫，然而Jonathan是Jonathan，他只是放任自己享受这一刻，不去给它加上形容词。

“感觉就好像我是在遇上你和Nancy之后，才开始成为真正的我。大概和我们一起度过的那些破事有关，但不管怎么样，自从遇见你们两个，我成为了更好的人。”Steve开口。

这几乎像是他们在向星空吐露自己的心声，而非在与彼此交谈，这对Jonathan来说容易一些，他知道星辰并不在乎。Steve的手心平展向天空，指节敲击着身下的车顶，将Jonathan的目光引过去。他握住那只手，两人继续在宽广开阔的夜里对彼此低语。星辰大约是不在乎的，但他知道Steve在乎，这对他来说就足够了。


End file.
